


Depressive Rambling

by KatG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Rambling, fuck today, just feeling down and need to to something to keep busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Title says it all. Just having a shit day and needed to ramble a bit.





	Depressive Rambling

It’s an emptiness I can’t even begin to describe. Hollow. Numb. And yet full at the same time. Full to the brim with a bitter sadness that has me bursting at the seams.

I want to scream. I want to yell out until my voice is raw and my head is pounding. But I can’t get myself to open my mouth much less make a sound.

The nest of blankets and pillows is somehow comforting and suffocating but I know I won’t leave it. Not today at least. Maybe tomorrow when I wake up and can’t ignore the urging of my bladder. But I’ll come straight back.

My body shakes. Sitting up is hell in its own way. The tumbler of water sitting on my nightstand might as well be across the country. Too far. The untouched sandwich sitting next to it makes my stomach growl. But even the thought of chewing is exhausting.

I wish it would end. Just fade away into nothingness. The pills are supposed to help. Usually they do. No rhyme or reason for why it’s hit me so hard today. It just did.

Every noise makes me want to shut down. The dog is whining. The TV is too loud. The laughing of my husband and child is anguish. It’s all too much.

I know what I should do. I know that I should get out of bed. I should brush my teeth or wash my face. I should go sit outside for a few minutes. I should and yet I don’t. I won’t. I just lay here in my little nest and feel like shit.


End file.
